The King and the Outsider AAIN rewritten
by amigops
Summary: This story is "Another Adventure in Narnia" re-written. The characters and main plot ideas are the same, but it is VERY different. A group of ex-nobles comes to Narnia seeking a new home. What troubles do that bring them? OCxKing but which one? R and R!


High King Peter was pacing. Not something he normally did as a boy, but he found he was doing it more and more frequently after becoming king of Narnia. And if there was ever a time for pacing, it was then. Hands folded behind his back, Peter paced across his the great hall, mumbling to himself. The room was empty other than Lucy and Edmund, who were seated in their thrones, watching their brother.

He stopped pacing abruptly when he heard the tap-tap of someone making their way around the corner. Sure enough, Queen Susan appeared from behind a pillar, having just come from the gates of Cair Paravel.

"Well? Is it true?" Peter urged. Susan continued walking until she reached her throne where she sat down gracefully. The others looked at her expectantly. She let out a long sigh.

"Yes, it's true. There is a group of a few dozen humans at the gates," she said, putting up a hand to silence her siblings when Lucy and Edmund began talking at once. Peter stood with his back to them, staring down at the floor. Not in all ten years of his rule of Narnia had he seen other humans other than his family. He turned around to find that they had quieted, and were all looking at him.

"Where are they from?" Edmund finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Archenland, I believe they said," Susan answered.

"What do they want?" Peter asked her, motioning for her to continue. Susan nodded.

"Well, they asked if they could live here, actually," she said.

"And, why are they here?"

"They were exiled by the king of Archenland."

"Exiled? The king of Archenland is not someone easily angered, Susan. What exactly did they do to warrant banishment?" Peter asked, looking at her expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"It was not all of them. It was one man, Lord De Mobray."

"We are allied with Archenland, we cannot possibly take in enemies of the king," Peter stated as he began to pace once again.

"Oh, do sit, Pete. You are wearing the floor down with all your pacing," Edmund complained, who found himself tired of watching his older brother walking back and forth, back and forth. Peter gave him an annoyed look and continued standing, but stayed in one place.

"We cannot allow these people into Cair Paravel. It would be as if we were accepting them, and disregarding the king of Archenland's rule," Peter continued.

"Fine then, we shall not accept them," Lucy said with a smile. "We shall do nothing, but let them stay in Narnia. Surely there can be nothing wrong with that." Peter scowled, but said nothing.

"And we cannot punish the other travelers for whatever wrongs their leader did," Susan said.

"Very well, we shall allow them to stay in Narnia, but that is not accepting them. They are not Narnians, and they are not allowed in Cair Paravel," Peter said firmly. Which was something, because all Narnians were allowed into Cair Paravel.

"I would like the company of a human girl my age, someone to talk to," Susan thought aloud. "Not that I don't enjoy the company of our friends, but still, it would be nice," she hastily added.

"Yes, I know what you mean," Edmund muttered, looking down at his hands folded in front of him. Lucy bounded up out of her chair.

"Oh, I do believe this is one of the most exciting things that have ever happened!" she exclaimed. '_Besides coming to Narnia and becoming rulers of an entire country' _hung unsaid in the air. "We should at least go and see if there are any wounded or sick. It is a long journey from Archenland," she said, and without waiting for a response, walked off towards the front gates. Susan, Edmund, and Peter looked at each other, and then followed her out.

The sun shone brightly as the small group of humans lingered outside the gates of Cair Paravel. One particular human, a man named Roger de Mowbray, stared up at the gates, squinted against the light. He turned around and saw his 24 companions sitting in small groups. He looked further out and saw a few fauns and animals studying the humans intently. Roger knew that was to be expected. After all, the only humans known to be in Narnia were the Kings and Queens.

"I don't like being made to wait out here while our fate is decided in there," he muttered his sister and brother standing beside him.

"Their Majesties are known for their good natures and caring dispositions, Roger," his brother, Thomas de Mowbray, commented. "I'm sure they won't send us away." Thomas turned to face their sister, who was busy counting their group, making sure everyone was accounted for. "Don't you think so, Lillian?" he asked.

The girl in question, Lillian de Mowbray turned to face her brothers, and shielded her eyes from the sun. She hesitated before saying, "I'm sure they won't make us leave, but they may just make us fend for ourselves. And there's no doubt it will be hard in this new land."

Any response her brothers might have had was interrupted by the large doors opening and four people in magnificent clothing and crowns came out. Roger was able to identify one of them as Queen Susan, the one he had talked to earlier. The other three were obviously the other Pevensies, walking with the poise and commanding presence of royalty. He easily guessed who was who.

High King Peter walked with his posture completely straight, chin held high. It was easy to imagine such a man with a sword in hand, leading armies into battle. He wore his blond hair long, and his chin held the early stages of a beard.

Then there was Queen Susan, with her blinding beauty and graceful stride. Truly, the rumors didn't do her justice.

King Edmund had a sly, cunning look about him, and his walk was more gliding than Peter's march. His expression was stern, but if one looked close enough, there was an almost sad look in his eyes.

The youngest, Queen Lucy, had an innocent look about her, but roger had no doubt it hid her true self. He knew she could fight when she needed to, to defend her people.

Thomas was so absorbed in his thoughts, he hadn't realized that the royal siblings had reached him. Peter looked him in the eye.

Thomas leaned foward, executing a perfect bow meant for the kings and queens.  
"Your Majesties," he started, straightening, "We are your humble servants." At his que, Lillian curtsied and Thomas bowed.

A/N- Ok, so that's the first chapter. I know it's short, but I need your help. I need more ideas for what more to write. Like, what kind of creature should Aries be? Still a demon, or something more Narnia-ish? Any ideas are most welcome. So make sure you review! - Thanks, Jenna.


End file.
